No es un cumpleaños feliz
by Justified October
Summary: Como cada año, Neville va a visitar a su madre a San Mungo por su cumpleaños. Sabe lo que se va a encontrar y lo afronta con seguridad. No es el cumpleaños más feliz del mundo, pero este año, es él quien recibe un regalo. Para el reto "Cumpleaños del 2012" del foro The Ruins.


**Hola! Bueno, no suelo escribir comentarios al principio, pero quería aclarar...**

**Este fic no es del todo cannon. Neville está casado con Luna y tiene tres hijos: Frank y Lysander, gemelos de la edad de James y Pinknep(en honor a la madre de Luna...es que lo leí en unos créditos y me pareció Lovegood total)**

**En fin, con esto aclarado, disfruten de la historia**

* * *

San Mungo estaba tranquilo ese día.

Neville Longbottom cruzaba los pasillos sujetando nerviosamente un ramo de tulipanes. Tenía los hombros tensos, pero su mirada denotaba determinación y algo de temor.

Sus pasos resonaban por los pasillos, causando un grave eco por toda la planta. Enfermeros y médicos lo saludaban con respeto cuando lo veían pasar, algunos porque lo reconocían de otras veces y otros porque reaccionaban al tener delante uno de los héroes más importantes de la guerra.

Neville asentía educadamente y respondía al saludo.

Llegó a la sala indicada: ya había acudido otras muchas veces y se conocía el camino a la perfección.

Tocó la puerta, aunque ya sabía que podía entrar.

La sala de psiquiatría estaba inusualmente vacía: pacientes aquí y allá que disfrutaban(o al menos todo lo que podían) de ese tranquilo 16 de agosto.

Neville buscó con la mirada a dos pacientes que se le asemejaban mucho.

Estaban en un rincón de la habitación, entretenidos con alguna especie de puzzle _muggle_, acompañados de otros tres residentes. Neville se acercó y llamó la atención de la enfermera que los acompañaba. La señora, que tendría unos años menos que Neville, formó una sonrisa en su rostro jovial pero cansado.

-Buenos días, señor Longbottom-saludó.

-Puede llamarme Neville, Brenda-señaló amistosamente Longbottom.

-Supongo que vendrá a ver a sus padres, ¿no?-preguntó la enfermera.

-Sí. Hoy es un día especial.

Brenda se inclinó al lado de Alice y Frank Longbottom, quienes intentaban juntar dos piezas del rompecabezas que claramente no encajaban.

-Alice, Frank. Su hijo ha venido a verlos-dijo la señora. Los dos levantaron la mirada a ver a Neville, quien sonrió tiernamente. Éstos, con expresión neutra, volvieron a bajar la mirada para seguir batallando con el juego.

-Hola mamá, hola papá-saludó Neville.- Hoy es un día muy especial, ¿verdad, mamá?

Neville ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus padres no se inmutaran con sus palabras, en general.

-Hoy cumples 53 años, mamá. Toma, te he traído tulipanes-Neville dejó los tulipanes en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Alice, quien acarició los pétalos de la flor más bonita, para después ignorarlas y retornar con la lucha de los dos pedazos que no querían encajarse. Brenda intervino, cogiendo el ramo.

-¡Qué bien, Alice!-exclamó feliz-Los pondremos al lado de tu mesilla de noche, ¿te parece?

Alice se mostró indiferente. Empezó a tararear una canción bastante conocida de Celestina Warbeck, mientras continuaba realizando el puzzle.

Neville se alcanzó una silla y se sentó al lado entre sus dos padres.

-Hoy he llevado a los gemelos con los Potter. ¿Te acuerdas de ellos, de Harry Potter? Se llevan muy bien con su hijo James. Pinknep en cambio, se lleva mejor con Albus, mi ahijado. Y con la hija de Ron y Hermione, Rose.

Frank ladeó la cabeza y se levantó. Tambaleándose, se acercó a la enfermera y se puso las manos en la entrepierna.

-¿Quieres ir al baño, Frank?¡Vamos!-la enfermera agarró a Frank por el codo y lo llevó al baño.

Neville suspiró. Sus padres tendrían que mejorar, pero con los años solo se deslucían cada vez más y perdían con cada año un suspiro de vida. Y eso era lo más triste: verlos caer en el abismo y no poder hacer nada para ayudarlos.

-Luna quería venir-informó-Pero tenía cosas que hacer. Está muy ocupada con el asunto de los _snorkaks de cuernos arrugados_. Ha tenido que viajar mucho últimamente, hace poco se fue a China para una convención. ¡Tiene hasta fans! ¿Sabes?

Reacción nula por parte de su madre.

-Bueno. El año que viene la profesora de Astronomía se retira. Y Minerva(aún se me hace raro no llamarla profesora McGonogall) me ha dicho que seguramente yo sea el próximo jefe de la casa de Gryffindor. ¿Me imaginas a mí de jefe, mamá? ¡Es todo un honor!-exclamó feliz. Alice le miró a los ojos. Para Neville, sus ojos eran dos cuencas vacías que lo miraban pero parecían no verlo. Pero esta vez…esta mirada expresaba algo. ¿Orgullo?¿Alegría? No la había visto muchas veces, dos o tres ocasiones, cuando por ejemplo les dijo que se iba a casar, o que Luna estaba embarazada, o que le habían contratado en Hogwarts. Eran miradas que podrían significar nada para una persona que se había criado con padres cuerdos, pero para Neville lo eran todo.

Casi le hizo llorar.

-Te traigo otro regalo-anunció Neville, llevándose la mano al bolsillo y sacando de él una cajita de color azul.-Era de la abuela. Me lo dio poco antes de morir. Me dijo que te lo diera en tu próximo cumpleaños.-abrió la cajita y de él sacó un colgante.-¿Te gusta?

La madre de Neville lo cogió entre sus dedos y lo apretujó fuertemente, para guardárselo en el bolsillo.

Su hijo anotó en su cabeza decirle a la enfermera que lo guardase en un lugar más seguro, porque en el bolsillo de la bata lo acabaría perdiendo.

* * *

Longbottom no recordaba otro cumpleaños distinto a este. Iba a visitar a su madre y a su padre, les traía flores y algún regalo. Les hablaba de cómo les iba su vida su familia y él, de cómo le iba en Hogwarts.

Y ellos solo escuchaban.

La vida era distinta desde que su abuela había muerto. Él pagaba las deudas del Hospital. Él les iba a visitar siempre que tenía un rato libro en Hogwarts. Él intentaba que recuperaran algo de la razón que sus padres habían perdido.

Aunque sabía que era en vano.

Neville pasó la próxima hora hablando con su madre sobre su vida y sus hijos. Su padre no volvió del baño: supuso que le habría dado uno de sus ataques de histeria.

Después de pasar por el _Cruciatus_, sus padres a veces tenían trastornos donde recordaban todo ese dolor y actuaban como si lo estuvieran sufriendo. Fue horrible un día que Neville lo presenció. Empezó con su madre y se lo contagió a su padre.

Por eso los separaban con más frecuencia.

Se hizo de noche para cuando Brenda avisó a Neville de que sus padres tenían que cenar. El hombre se levantó de su silla.

-Bueno, mamá. Volveré dentro de unas semanas.-Alice ladeó la cabeza y le miró. Neville sonrió tristemente.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Alice Meredith Longbottom. Y que cumplas muchos más.-y a continuación le besó la frente. Los doctores recomendaban el contacto mínimo físicamente con los pacientes, pero no le importó romper las reglas.

Porque, en los finos y grisáceos labios de Alice Meredith Longbottom se formó lo que perfectamente se podría haber desarrollado en una sonrisa. Era mínima, parecía más bien una mueca.

Pero eso le bastó.

Cada año era un año más de injusticia y tortura para Alice y Frank y la mayoría de las visitas que Neville les hacía eran completamente en balde, pero por momentos como esa mirada y esa sonrisa, merecía la pena.

Seguiría haciendo escapadas en Hogwarts solo para llamar y preguntar como estaban. Seguiría llevando a sus hijos y a Luna para que ellos los conociesen.Y seguiría yendo al condenado San Mungo por todos los cumpleaños de sus padres, que dieron la vida para que viviera en un mundo mejor y fuera feliz, para traerles un poco de vida en su tristeza perpetua.

¿Lo positivo de todo este martirio? Que lo habían conseguido. Alice y Frank Longbottom eran héroes sin duda. Y es que, Neville, a pesar de todo y de no tener a sus padres cuerdos a su lado, no podría ser más feliz.

* * *

**Ya, ya sé, es algo triste, pero bueno...no todo es de colo rosa, y menos en Harry Potter.**

**Si vienen del foro, voten la historia si quieren! A mí me encanta como me quedó, pero es decisión suya.**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto(dos historias en un día! Sí, es que hoy estaba inspirada)**

**Liz Marcia**


End file.
